Demon of the Plains
by FIREmblemFAN
Summary: AU: Rath, Lyn and Guy are all taking time off to visit their beloved Sacae. At the same time, Karel and Karla are running home to Sacae from a past conflict. But when both groups convene in a chance meeting, will a freindship shape between them? CH.2
1. Part One

Hello again! I'm back with a new story that I hope everyone will enjoy! It's basically about all the Sacaen Fire Emblem characters and an interesting way that they all could have met. I know it doesn't really follow the game and that some of the characters have different personalities than in the game but it's still really good, or so I'm told. 

Well, here's a new idea. I have decided to "dedicate" this story to some notable writers here at Fan Fiction.net so here they are:

DarkLink313- For reviewing practically all my stories and giving me some good feedback.

Bass GSX- For reviewing my less- known story titled Knight in Shining Armor.

bbqbert- You're probably not reading this, but I wanted to say thanks for inspiring me to join Fan Fiction.net with your awesome stories.

Tis a Pirates Life for I- Thank you so much for giving me my very first review!

Unfortunately I can't name everyone I would like to thank because it would take up way to much room, but just remember that this story is for you two!

Demon of the Plains 

If the sun had shone any brighter that crisp, fall morning, than all of Elibe would have gone blind. On the outskirts of an unknown town, a small military campsite had been set up. In the largest tent that was pitched at the edge of the settlement, three lords were talking of war and travel plans. Lord Hector, a tall man who stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the "weaklings", paced back and forth across the length of the tent. He was fully dresses, garbed in a dark blue tunic with its edges tucked loosely into the waist of his black, cotton pants, accompanied by a pair of heavy brown boots that were shined courtesy of Matthew. To his right was the young Sacaen girl, Lady Lyndis, dressed in her simple traveling clothes. She wore a crisp, cotton robe with a simple embroidery around the edges and a pair of tall riding boots. Around her waist was a blue sash holding together her robe and a belt to attach her swords sheath. Lyn's hair was tied back into a high ponytail that swished gracefully in the breeze.

"Lyn," began Hector, "The rode ahead is a dangerous one. Are you sure that venturing off on your own journey is the proper thing to do in these troubled times?"

"Hector, please. I shan't be going alone. Rath and Guy will be accompanying me. How could I pay a visit to dear Sacaen without bringing them along?"

"Its just that, there's so much danger afoot. Bandits, pirates, the Black Fang, can the three of you really take a stand in the event that you should cross paths with them?"

"Tis a harsh route to Sacae from here, Lyn." Added Eliwood who had since remained silent. He was still in his sleeping clothes which consisted of a loose white tunic and matching pants. Fiery, red hair was disheveled about his head and sleep still called for him.

"I realize that, but I miss the wide open fields and the fresh air so much! I promise to return within few days!"

Eliwood dug his bare feet into the soft, fur carpeting. He dreaded that Lyn would come to this decision, for just a few weeks ago he had lost his father and did not want to see any others get hurt. The red- headed ran his hands through his hair and looked up at Lyn with his blue eyes. "We'll be at the borders of Nabata by the sunset of the third day. Perhaps we can meet up on our return journey."

"Aye," added Hector, "After all, Sacae is in the opposite direction of Nabata. You'd be running from one end of Elibe to another if you try and meet us there in three days."

Lyn looked thoughtfully for a moment and came up with a solution. "Perhaps it would be best for us to meet in Ostia? Hector could visit his brother and the troops could restock their supplies."

"That sounds reasonable, right Eliwood?"

"I suppose," he sighed. "But please Lyn, please, just be careful."

So within the next hour three horses were saddled, their packs stuffed with food, clothing and what not. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rath as he tossed a riding cloak around Lyn's shoulders and took the liberty of fastening its buckle for her. 

"We can do it Rath! Don't you want to see our people?"

"Yes Rath, do you not miss the sound of the tall grass rustling or the feel of the sun on your face?" added Guy. He glared at Rath with his soft, blue eyes. They looked remarkably like the pebbles found native to the streams of Sacae. All of a sudden Rath felt very foolish, for he did miss all these pleasures.

"Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Lyndis!" called Hector. 

"Will you two please excuse me? I hear Hector bellowing for me again."

They nodded yes. Lyn gracefully approached her comrade and greeted his by saying, "Yes, milord?"

"Hah. Cut it out with the titles Lyn. They've become so annoying I don't even permit my subjects use them any more."

"That doesn't sound like something you would say at all!" she laughed. "Wasn't it you that wanted nothing but respect a few weeks ago?"

"Clearly I've changed my mind then, haven't I?" chuckled the lord as his blue hair shown radiantly. "Listen, Lyndis. I was just checking to see that every thing is in order for your journey." 

"Oh yes. Every thing is fine. The horses are excited and all the supplies are packed neatly away. I suppose I'm just waiting to say my goodbyes to you and Eliwood."

"Did someone call my name?" From behind Hector's large body came Eliwood's charming voice, which flowed as smoothly as music its self. Today he wore a red- silk doublet that fell just past his knees. The edges were trimmed with gold and small glistening stones. Atop his head rested a simple crown. Eliwood's pants were white, not unlike Hector's pair in black and the edges were tucked into the tops of his shin- height riding boots. 

"My, don't you look handsome this morn."

"Thank you dear Lady. I must return your compliment and say that you honestly look marvelous. The sun brings out the sparkle in those kind eyes of yours."

Hector rolled his own eyes. 

"Thank you kindly," whispered Lyn as she went into an embarrassed blush. 

Meanwhile, Rath had been watching the scene from afar. He cringed when he heard these sweet- nothings roll off Eliwood's tongue, for he wished it had been him who had said them instead. 

"Dear, sweet Lyn," mussed Rath. "At this rate you'll never be mine, for I fear that confessing my feelings for you will ruin all that we have now." Through the trees, Rath could see Eliwood lean down and kiss Lyn's dainty hand, probably soothing her with more flowery lines. 

"C'mon, Guy. Let's go." Grunted the nomad to his sword-fighting companion.

"Shouldn't we bid farewell to the lords?" 

"Like they care. Haven't you noticed that they treat us like the very dirt they walk upon?" 

"Rath, that's not true and you know it! They are very kind to us! What's wrong with you?"

The green- haired nomad adjusted his short ponytail while eyeing Lyn and Eliwood.

"It's because Lady Lyndis is all of a sudden taken with practically any man who flatters her, isn't it? You're just upset because—"

"Guy, hush. Whether that's the dilemma or not I shan't be telling a whelp like you!" With that Rath angrily stomped off to his horse.

"Sorry…"

Rath mounted his horse in silence. He had calmed down and was happy to see that his fellow travelers were starting to approach. In the morning light, he could see Lyndis flash two rows of straight, white teeth in his direction. He smiled his best smile back at her, only to be embarrassed. Directly behind him was Kent, waving and smiling at Lyn. 

"I'm such and idiot sometimes," thought Rath in a tone of self-pity. He ran his fingers through his hair after removing his bandana only to find that a large tuft of hair was tangled into the hoop earring that pierced his left ear. 

"Good Lord," mumbled Rath. "The way things are going I wish I could just jump back into bed and start this day over." He skillfully weaved the strands of hair out of small metal accessory and ranted on about how horrible things were going. Rath generally was not one to complain. For the most part he kept quiet, followed orders and found ways to entertain himself. But Lyn, he loved her so much, especially since they had bonded so much over the past few months. Rath let out a depressing sigh. 

"Rath? Are you feeling all right? You look paler than usual." 

He jerked his head up from his cupped hands at the sound of Lyn's sweet voice. "I'm all right, Lyn. Just fine…" he stated while rubbing his eyes. 

"Good. I feel happier knowing that my comrade is in good health. Truthfully, your behaviors been a bit off lately and its had me worried."

Rath's heart pounded a bit harder at hearing this. Lyn had been worried about him?

"Oh, wait a minute. Your hair, it seems to be tangled up in that earring of yours again." Lyn stood on her tiptoes to reach the mounted Rath. He blushed as she brought a soft hand to his face and used the other to remove the green locks from the hoop. Rath sighed dreamily and felt a bit faint at that moment. His angel's hand felt so soft and warm against his cold cheek and she smelt of sweet spices. 

"There, now. All fixed."

"T-thank you…Lyndis…"

The sun had fully risen into the sky as Lyn, Rath and Guy galloped on horseback across the fields of Lycia. Lyn's horse was a beautiful chocolate color with a black mane and long tail. Rath was mounted on a simple brown horse that was nothing out of the ordinary. Falling behind was Guy on an old workhorse that was grey and speckled, its mane white and wild. 

"Hey!" called Guy, "Wait up!"

Both Lyn and Rath pulled back on the reins of their horses and glanced back at their young friend. 

"Whoa…"cooed Guy as his horse came to a stop. "Lyndis, how far is it to Bulgar from here?"

"Oh, I don't know. About a day's ride. We should be there by tomorrow after noon if all goes well."

"I see. I know I can make the journey but this horse of mine, I don't think she has much left in her."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rath.

"Hah. Why else have I been falling behind on this trip? My poor stead is old and tired. I don't think Lord Hector likes me very much…"

"Oh?" questioned a curious Lyn.

"If he did like me, for one thing, he would not have given me such an incapacitated horse!" They all let a brief chuckle escape their mouths.

The sun went to sleep early that night, leaving our travelers in a thick blanket of dark. The three, who had entered Sacaen territory just hours ago, found a tall, lone tree standing proudly in the middle of a wheat field. 

"There. That tree looks good." Commented a groggy Rath who was looking for a place to sleep. 

"Aye."

As they grew closer, Lyn dismounted and took a soft, wool blanket from her pack. She shook out its nice folds and wrapped the grey cloth around her.

"Bundle up, gentleman. It can get cold and moist at night." Advised Lyn. 

After they had all settled down to sleep at the bottom of the tree and good nights had been said, an odd feeling came over Guy. It was a feeling of anxiety. 

"Something is about to happen…" he murmured while drifting off to sleep. 

Beyond the hilltops and across the plains, a young Sacaen man in his early twenties and his younger sister were traveling. The man was carrying his sibling on his back as they journeyed into the dark and lonely fields of Sacae. In the distance, they could hear the chilling call of a wolf, howling dangerously at the pale moon. 

"Listen, brother." Whispered the girl who was only younger by a few years Her face was bruised with a cut lip and black eye while the limbs clinging to here torso were weak with pain and fatigue. "Will we… finally…be safe here?" she stuttered. 

"Hush, now. There is no need to worry, for I will protect you for as long as necessary." The man's voice was but a mere croak, crackling at every new syllable he spoke. 

"Thank…you. This moment, it reminds me…of the time in my youth when… I was lost. You found me and carried me back to the tribe" Her voice grew a bit stronger. "Remember?"

The man did not reply.

Later, in the wee hours of the morn, the man still walked with his sister, now asleep, on his back. He admired her rest, for they had been running away from a great danger for hours now. With each step he took, it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open and his pace continued to slow. When he could take the pain in his legs no longer and the call of sleep became too much, the older brother slumped down to the ground, being careful not to awaken his sister. He patted down the tall grass around them and laid her down gently. For a moment, the man looked down and stared at her, almost in an admiring manner before lying down and sleeping himself.

_So…much…typing. Fingers…aching. Okay so that was pretty long but also pretty good, right? Please review and I promise to actually update in a timely manner!_


	2. Part Two

Sorry for my lack of updating… heh, I kinda got hung up during the writing of this chapter. (Sigh) This always happens…The second I find something I don't like in my story, I end up wanting to rewrite the whole thing. Luckily that wasn't the case this time. If it was then you probably would never see this thing complete. Anyway, its time to respond to the reviewer's comments and questions. (oh joy!)

**Responds to Reviews**

**Jeanie:** Yup, Karel and Karla are Sacaen. There are various conversations though out the game that prove it, but if I posted them here it might spoil some of the game.

**darkstarred****: **All will be revealed somewhere within the chapter!

**Asidogoo****: **I'll try buddy, I'll try!

**Bass GSX:** (sniffles) Yes, I know that Karel unfortunately wants to kill Karla… But that's coming up in the third and final chapter! Just think of this as one of those "What if…" stories. (As in "What if the characters met Karel BEFORE his insanity?")

**Silver Shadow: **I'll try my best at the Lyn/ Rath stuff, but you should read the whole chapter to get the general idea of where this is going.

**…Fish?: **(see Silver Shadow, please.)

Okay, well that's all for responding to questions. Feel free to ask more!!!!! And now, for the story!! (Don't be fooled by the first 600 words, it really is a good chapter when you get to the end. [coughsROMANCEcoughs]) Oh, and one more important thing… **Please don't yell at me for making everyone seem out of character! **

**PART TWO**

Upon the horizon was a rather large tree, its silhouette only visible because of the small sliver of moonlight shining up from the end of the Earth. Sunrise was approaching and Lady Moon was gracefully sinking down from the velvet sky. Rath was sitting, rather than sleeping, below the tree and debating as to whether or not it would be worth his efforts to hunt for breakfast. He could not understand why he was struggling with his conscience; it was his duty to provide food for the small band he was traveling with. Perhaps it was because he was suffering in a painful half- sleep that was slowly dragging by. There seemed to be no force that could rid the sleep that pestered him so.

"Time to get up, Rath," he encouraged himself. "You can't sleep all day."

This continued until a bright, blinding light pierced through the atmosphere and directed it's self towards Rath's chocolate colored eyes.

"Morning is here…" he mumbled to himself. "Finally here."

He got up and fixed his bandana which had slipped off during the night. With a long, sleepy yawn, Rath proceeded in stretching. The light from the sun began to grow steadier and the sky was starting to light up in shades of pink and purple. Clouds became visible as stars slowly started to fade away. Rath then grabbed his bow and quiver and walked off to mount his horse. It was no surprise that the steed was already prancing about, nibbling on blades of grass.

"Come here," cooed Rath. "Time to start the day." His mount trotted over and nuzzled his owner's shoulder affectionately. Horses always felt at home with him, and he always felt at home with horses. Gripping his iron bow in one hand and the horse's saddle in the other, he was able to quickly climb up and direct the horse to the east. He dug his heels lightly into the horse's side and the two were soon off, riding swiftly into the blinding Sacaen sun.

"Whoa," Rath clucked softly. His horse veered to the side a bit and finally came to a stop. There before them lay a large pasture of tall, green grass, concealing any creatures that could be hunted.

"Something," thought Rath "is not right." It was quiet there, too quiet to be normal. He opened his ears to all sounds but none could be heard. After a moment or two, the Sacaen urged his horse to cautiously proceed. It did not take long for something to catch Rath's interest. Nearly twenty yards away, the grass was patted down and hiding something.

"A deer, perhaps. Or maybe two!" Rath could only imagine the praise he would receive for bringing game like that back to camp. It would provide enough meat to last for an entire week. He pondered the approach he should take to capture the animal. Would he sneak up from behind it, or should he attack it head on?

"If I sneak up from behind than I can chase it back to camp if the attack falls through." He thought about the possibilities for a moment. "Yes. I shall handle the situation in that manner."

Slowly he dismounted and drew his bow silently from his pack. He produced an arrow from his quiver and crept without a sound towards his target. The grass swished lightly as he weaved through the tall blades.

"A bit closer," he urged. He continued to sweep through the grassland, undetected by his prey and anything in his surroundings. When he was just inches away from the patted area of grass, he loaded a shaft on his bow and prepared to strike.

"Lady Lyndis?" called Guy from his spot under the tree. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned lazily as a leaf fell from a branch and landed in his lap.

"I'm right here Guy," responded Lyn as she peeked around the tree trunk, looking into Guy's bright eyes.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you'd disappeared with Rath."

"Rath? Where has he gone?"

"Don't know. I heard him get up earlier, took his horse with him." Answered Guy while pointing to were Rath's horse should have been.

There was silence for a moment until Lyn began to ponder aloud if they should go after him.

"Lady Lyndis, if Rath is unfamiliar with the area then wouldn't it be best if we go after him?"

"Yes, I suppose that's the most logical thing to do right now. We should pack up before leaving though.

"Aye."

Lyn and Guy gathered up the blankets and stuffed them back into their packs, while debating where to go in search of Rath.

"Did you happen to see which way he went, Guy?"

"That way," claimed the swordsmen while pointing a finger to the east. Lyn gazed in that direction, putting a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Then let's ride."

Rath kept himself quiet and low in the grass while he steadied his bow. "This is it," he said to himself, "One… two…" he prepared to rise, "three!" Rath jumped upward and stared straight down at his target, bow in hand, arrow ready to fly. But Rath didn't shoot. He looked down at his "target" and was quite astonished at what he found.

Lyn and Guy rode in silence, enjoying the rolling hills and bright morning light.

"What is that?" asked Lyn casually to Guy.

"You mean that thing on the horizon over there?"

Lyn nodded.

Guy squinted and stared at the being in the distance, then finally replied. "Looks like a horse to me…" he paused. "Wait a minute… is that Rath's horse?"

Lyn also peered at the figure. "I think that is his horse, Guy! Let's go!"

They took off in the direction of the horse.

Rath was frozen in his place, looking down on the beings he almost shot with his bow. A young man and women lay sleeping in the grass before him. The women looked hurt. Her face was bruised here and there, and blood was dried to her lip. The robe she was wearing was soiled with dirt and a few blotches of blood. Yet she seemed to be at peace, her lips curved upward in a relaxed smile and eyelids gently resting closed. Long, charcoal colored hair was fanned out around her, contrasting with her pale face.

The man however looked quite different. His skin was more healthy looking than the women's, not as pallid. His hair was dark brown, almost black, with bangs that partially covered his face. The man's face was fairly angular, yet at the same time shapely. His nose was long but not prominent, as was his chin. Rath decided that if the man were upright, he would stand quite tall.

The pair looked like they were from Sacae, but their choice of clothing made Rath think other wise. Both figures were garbed in long robes, the girl wearing white, the man navy. However instead of the traditional Sacaen robes that were trimmed with brightly colored patterns, theirs were simply trimmed with silver and gold.

Rath stood there, his bow still at hand, debating what to do. Should he leave them there? He decided not to because the girl might need medical attention, but he felt that it wasn't his place to wake them from their peaceful slumber. "What should I do?" Rath asked himself. He was about to make a decision when he heard the sound of hoof beats coming near. He turned around and saw Lyn and Guy approaching.

"Rath!" yelled Guy as he threw his arm in the air to wave. Lyn also waved at their companion.

Rath ran forward and hushed them up. "Follow me," he said in a loud whisper. Lyn and Guy dismounted and followed Rath to the two strangers lying in the grass.

"Who are they?" questioned Lyn.

"I don't know. I came across them while hunting.

"Hey! Is that man a Swordmaster?" asked Guy a little too loudly.

"Guy, hush!"

"But look, he dresses just like one! The girl to! And look at the swords they carry!" Guy gestured towards the two sheathed swords that were partially hidden in the grass. The swords were indeed beautiful. One was a bit bigger than the other, with red tassels and the other had green tassels. They appeared to be well kept.

"He's right, Rath. There's now doubt in my mind that these two are masters at swordplay." Concluded Lyn.

There was silence for a moment, followed by Guy asking what they should do.

"Maybe we should—"Lyn stopped in mid- sentence and focused her attention to the sleeping beings.

They all stared down at the young man, who's eyes where fluttering open. As he propped himself up on his forearm, he looked around, trying to focus and make sense of were he was. However he abruptly stopped his gazing when he realized that there were currently three pairs of eyes peering down on him. He shrunk back down to the ground and started to wake the girl sleeping beside him.

"His eyes are golden!" thought Lyn in astonishment. "Could he be one of Nergal's morphs?" Lyn stared back down at him, discovering that his eyes were more brown then golden. But at the same time she did notice that his eyes had flecks of gold and red sprinkled around his iris.

"Hmm, what is it, brother?" asked the awakened girl in a groggy manner. She immediately looked upward and gave a small gasp.

"Please, don't be alarmed," blurted out Lyn, "We mean no harm."

"Oh, thank goodness." Sighed the girl. She breathed deep and relaxed a bit. "We were being pursued late last night and I feared our antagonists had finally caught up with us." She paused briefly before introducing herself. "I am Karla. This is my older brother, Karel." The young man nodded in greeting.

"I am Lyn, and these are my comrades, Rath and Guy."

"Pleasure to meet you." Commented Guy. Rath dipped his head in agreement.

"The pleasure is ours." Responded Karla in an uplifting tone. She rose from the ground and with her brother's help, was able to steady herself.

"Are you feeling alright, Lady Karla? I couldn't help noticing the bruises on your face. It looks as though you were in some sort of fight."

Karla put a hand to her lip, then touched the swell around her eye. "I suppose you could say we were involved in some fighting last night…" She closed her eyes and swayed slightly, the memories of the night before flooding back to her.

"Perhaps you might know of a place were her wounds may be treated?" inquired Karel.

"They nearest town is reasonably far away from here, probably too strenuous a journey for her on foot." Said Rath.

"Lady Lyndis, surely you could help Lady Karla. You've proven your skills as a medic many a time back at camp."

Lyn paused. True, she had acquired some skills in healing since she joined forces with Eliwood. "I'd be happy to help you in anyway I can." Offered Lyn.

"Would you really?" asked Karla. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to you." She looked up at her brother as though to seek his approval.

"We'd be honored to help you, Lady Karla."

"Thank you very much." Said Karla as she approached the group. "I'm in your debt."

"It's no trouble, really." mentioned Lyn, bringing her horse over to the group. "You should stay off your feet."

"Thank you again." Karla used as much strength as she could find within her and mounted the horse that was offered to her.

Karel guided his sister's horse while Rath guided the one that he had offered to Lyn. Guy rode in the middle.

"Rath, where do you think we should set up camp?" asked Lyn quietly.

"Well, I suggest that we move closer to Bulgar. Closer than where we were last night anyway."

"Okay." Responded Lyn. She looked over at Karla, who was trying her best to stay upright in the horse's saddle. But looking past her, Lyn spotted her brother who was staring at the scenery before him. And then, suddenly, he turned his head and met Lyn's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he finally turned away and looked ahead again. She turned her head to the side and started blushing. "He's so very handsome…" she thought.

Rath, who had seen the whole thing, shook his head in disgust. "Not this again," he moaned inwardly while remembering yesterday morning with Eliwood. He just couldn't figure out what he lacked that Lyndis wanted. "She won't stare at me and blush but she will for some stranger?" He knew he had to confess his feelings, and soon.

The group rode for a few hours, Lyn having explained her mission to Bulgar to an understanding Karel and Karla. They finally settled down in an area that was only four or five miles away from their original destination. A few trees were scattered around the camp site and less than a mile away was a small river in which they could retrieve water from.

"Lyn, would mind getting some water for the horses?" asked Rath, gesturing to a few buckets of to the side.

"I'll get right on it." She picked up the two pails and started to head for the river.

Lyndis was only a few yards away from camp when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her heart skipped a beat. It was Karel.

"I thought you could use a hand." He stated while relieving her of one of the buckets.

"T- thank you." She stuttered. She felt terribly awkward around him, was it because he was a Swordmaster? No, there was just something about him, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Lyn could feel her self blushing under his gaze, she needed to find something to say that didn't seem stupid. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You have nice eyes."

"You think so?" he asked calmly.

"Y- yes… their an interesting color…" Embarrassment took over as she realized that she was acting like Florina.

"I think you have nice eyes too." His voice was smooth and soft. Deep, but not to deep.

"Thanks…"

There was silence, save for the sound the two made when they walked. The silence was comfortable, but Lyndis felt the need to break it.

"So, Karel… are you and your sister from around here?"

"You could say that. We were born here, but most of our childhood took place elsewhere."

"Was it just you and Karla growing up or did you have any other siblings?"

"Two older brothers, twins actually."

"And your parents?"

"Alive and well I suppose. It's been quite a while since I last saw them though."

Lyn didn't want to intrude on his personal business, but she found him to be so interesting. "Why is that? Have you been too busy? Do they live too far away?"

Karel paused, as though to prepare a well thought out answer. He let out a sigh, which worried Lyn into thinking that she had hit a sore spot. "…My parents and I, we never really got along very well. It got to the point that I simply couldn't stand them any more and ran away from home. Haven't seen them since."

Lyn wanted to ask him so much more. What was his childhood like? Where did he grow up if it wasn't Sacae? How old was he?

"But what about you Lyndis? Tell me about yourself."

She didn't know where to start. "Well, I was born and raised in Sacae. My father was the chief of the Lorca tribe and my mother was a Lady from Lycia." She told him all about the raid on her tribe by bandits and how she was the only survivor. On the way back to camp, she told him the story of how she discovered that her grandfather was really a Lord of Lycia, and that she was the heir to his throne.

"Ah. So I suppose I should really be calling you Lady Lyn, rather than just Lyndis."

"No, Lyndis is fine with me. But if your really a Swordmaster, wouldn't I have have to call you Master Karel?"

He chuckled at the thought. "No one else calls me that, so it would be ridiculous for you to be the only one."

Meanwhile, Rath stood near the fire he just started, making sure it had enough wood for the moment. Looking into the distance he could see Lyn and Karel talking and laughing. He prayed to Elimine above that they weren't flirting.

Later into the night, the group had loosened up and began talking more freely, everyone except for Rath that is. He couldn't take his mind off Lyn, who was sitting down between him and Karel. "Karel…" he thought. Rath didn't trust him at all. Something about him just didn't seem right. He tried to ignore it but it always crept into his thoughts…

"So Lady Karla," began Guy. He felt open with her because he had spent some of the afternoon helping her with her wounds. "What were you and Karel running away from anyway?" Karla began to tell her story…

_It was late at night and Karel and Karla needed a place to stay. They had found and inn located on the boarder of Sacae and Bern and had decided to stay there. After paying for her room Karla told Karel that she was going to turn in for the night. He stated that if she needed anything he'd be at the pub attached to the front of the inn. She was walking down a long, dark hallway, trying to find which room was hers. For a moment she paused. Karla could have sworn she heard breathing from behind. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When she found her room, she removed the key from her pocket to try and unlock the door. That's when two big, strong arms reached out and pushed her against the wall, causing her to let out an ear piercing scream. Karel had barely made it past the front desk when he found himself running to his sister's side. He saw the man and immediately attacked him. One solid punch in the face and the drunkard was out like a light. Unfortunately for Karla, another drunken man approached her, this time, hitting her and yelling at her for what happened to his pal. Karel grabbed her and the two ran out side, being pursued by a whole group of intoxicated friends of the first man…_

"So Karel and I found ourselves running away from them, and with no place else to go, we were forced to sleep in the grass. That's where you found us, Rath. I suppose it seems cowardly, us being Swordmasters and running away. But would it really have been appropriate to draw our swords on weaponless, drunk foes?"

Everyone understood their plight.

The talking continued until the fire was down to embers and ash. Lyn was starting to walk to her sleeping area when she spotted Karel out of the corner of her eye. She called out to him and he approached her.

"I wanted to tell you," she grasped his hand, "I had fun talking to you today."

He paused and slowly smiled at her. "Good night, Lyndis." She watched him go and let out a sigh.

Early the next morning Lyndis woke up to a blood red sky. "It'll rain today," she mentioned to herself upon remembering a saying she once heard. "_Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning." _She got up and stretched quietly, she didn't want to wake the others up.

Lyn looked over at the general direction of the horses and saw a figure gently stroking one. "Who would be up this early?" She wondered. Closer inspection showed her that it was Karel tending to the animals, rather than Guy or Rath, who usually took that responsibility. She began to walk towards him, all the while thinking of what she would say. Lyn didn't want to chock up on her words like she did the other day.

"'Morning Karel," she started.

He looked up and just stared. Lyn couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but it seemed like he was trying to place her. It was almost as though he had no memory of her what so ever. Finally he gave her a slow, lazy smile.

"'Morning Lyndis."

She walked over and stood beside him, both of them staring absentmindedly at the sunrise. Eventually Lyn noticed him bending down to grab the horse's water buckets.

"Come with me?" he asked.

The green haired Sacaen girl did not answer at first. She was preoccupied with staring at his eyes. Clearly they were not brown like yesterday, but now seemed to glow golden. They were almost frightening, frighteningly beautiful.

"Lyndis?"

"Oh, sorry. Of course I'll come with you." She picked up a bucket of her own and started to walk.

They didn't talk much on the way to the river. Lyn tried to make conversation with Karel a few times but he either gave a short answer or did not answer at all. After a while she gave up and decided to set her sights on the river ahead. A few more minutes of walking and they were there.

She looked out across the river and took in the view. The other side featured a lush forest and sandy bank, while the side she was on appeared barren and rocky. She let out a long sigh and picked up the bucket at her feet preparing to fill it. That is until she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She new it was Karel, he was the only one around at this time of morning.

"What are you d-"she stopped as he brought himself close to her, his hands sliding down her shoulders and lightly griping her forearms. Lyn stood completely still, wondering just what he thought he was doing. His lips grazed her ear and Lyndis couldn't help but shudder.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered. "But…" He took Lyn's hand, causing her to drop the bucket, and placed it on the hilt of her sword. "…I'm sure your swordplay looks even better." He leaned in and kissed her check lightly, then was gone.

Lyndis didn't turn to watch him go. She just couldn't bare to face him after such a spontaneous action. Instead, she waited for the sound of his boots to meld with the wind blowing across the plains. "Such an odd character…" thought Lyndis as she shivered with a hidden delight.

FIREmblemFAN: Well, that's the end of this loooooooonnnnnnnnggggggggggg chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if the formating is messed up. The Quick Edit thing won't let me double space paragraphs. (annoyed)

Lyn: (beating the living daylights out of Karel) You pervert!!! How dare you try and touch me and use cheesy pick up lines!!!!

Karel: (trying to defend himself) Ouch! Sorry!!!! It's not my fault!!!!!! She made me do it!!!!! (points accusingly at FIREmblemFAN)

Rath: (pouts) No love for me…

End.


End file.
